La leyenda de Noah: La mascara payaso
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Tras su eliminación en Drama Total Gira Mundial, Noah aterriza en un extraño bosque, ahora solo de vera enfrentar su destino y liberal la región de Termina de una posible amenaza, solo con su inteligencia, valor y una...Sartén, acompañen a nuestro campista favorito en la peor comedia jamas escrita para hacerlo sufrir, MUAJAJAJAJAJA.


Bueno gente, véanme aquí, su querido conductor de fics, Fix-It Frank, bueno solo quiero aclara no, no he abandonado mi anterior fics, pero quería probar con una comedia y parodiando uno de mis juegos favoritos, con Noah como de protagonista, miren es mi primer intento de comedia, asi que sean comprensivos.

* * *

_**La Leyenda de Noah: La mascara payaso**_

_**Capitulo 1: Comienza la locura**_

Noah caía a gran velocidad después de que fue expulsado por cierto tipo latino del espectáculo Drama Total Gira Mundial, en el momento que intento abrir el paracaídas varios perros salieron de este.

-"Genial…simplemente genial"- Dijo simplemente molesto Noah.

Noah seguía cayendo y cayendo…hasta que se estrello en el piso y murió.

_**FIN**_

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"- Dijo Noah mirando hacia enfrente bastante furioso.

Muy bien…Noah seguía cayendo a gran velocidad, estaba pensando en una manera de salir de este embrollo.

-"Muy bien, Chris olvido que soy mas listo de lo que el cree, veamos, piensa maldita sea"- Dijo Noah pensando, intentando buscar alguna forma de salir de esta situación, Noah miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba cayendo en lo que parecían las cercanías de un bosque.

-"Muy bien, solo necesito agarrar una de las ramas y…"- Decía el chico pero en vez de poder hacer lo planeado, se golpeo con una de las ramas y luego con otra…luego con otra…así sucesivamente hasta terminar estampándose en un charco de lodo.

-"¿Estas disfrutando esto?"- Pregunto Noah.

Si…si lo estoy…pero deja de romper la cuarta pared y continuemos con esto.

-"Ni lo sueñes, consíguete a otra victima, ya tuve que sufrir con Chris y su estúpido programa, no voy a sufrir en tu estúpido fics"- Con esas palabras Noah comenzó a alejarse.

Vuelve aquí cabezón engreído que vas a participar te guste o no.

-"Oh como si te tuviera tanto miedo"- Dijo en tono burlón.

Oh participas en este fics o créeme que escribiré algo muy feo, ahora vuelve y sigue con la historia.

-"Adelante no me importa, después de lo vivido en este estúpido reality, no puede haber nada peor"- Respondió Noah.

Muy bien no me dejas otra opción, la escena cambio a un cuarto de un motel a oscuras con velas, pétalos de rosa…y Noah encadenado a una cama con solamente su ropa interior.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- Pregunto Noah algo asustado.

Te lo dije, te advertí que si no coperas haría algo muy malo y aquí esta…del otro lado de la puerta una voz sensual se escuchaba.

-"Oh mi Noah, por fin estamos juntos fuera de todo esto"- Se escucho una voz que Noah reconoció al instante.

-"¿Owen?"- Pregunto con cierto temor.

-"Claro que si, quien mas mi querido hombrecito"- Dijo Owen saliendo con solo una hojita en la entrepierna, una rosa en la boca y sonrisa seductora, mientras se acercaba a Noah con ganas de diversión si saben a lo que me refiero…lo siento a todos los que leen esto, le tengo que dar una lección de respeto al ratón de biblioteca.

-"_**¡AAAAAAH! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡HARE EL FICS, PERO SACAME DE AQUÍ!**_"- Gritaba Noah bastante atemorizado, la escena cambia de nuevo al bosque.

-"Eres un maldito enfermo"- Dijo Noah.

Como si me importara…Ahora después de que Noah comenzó a caminar no sabia que alguien lo estaba vigilando, cuando menos Noah se lo espero la figura se abalanzo contra el tumbándolo en el piso.

-"Qué lindo instrumento y es mio…todo mio, eh"- Dijo el hombrecito vestido con harapos y un gorro azul…y una mascara de un payaso sonriendo, estaba sosteniendo una armónica que parece haber sacado del bolsillo de Noah.

-"¿Que te crees? ¿Gollum del señor de los anillos?"- Pregunto Noah aun en el suelo.

-"Silencio, eh"- Ordeno el hombre, Noah le dio una buena mirada de arriba a bajo.

-"¿Ezequiel?"- Pregunto sorprendido Noah.

-"No…no me llamo Ezequiel, me llamo Skull E, eh"- Mágicamente la ropa de Ezequiel ahora su ropa parecía estar hecha de paja de colores grises, su gorro ahora de paja era azul.

-"Como si me importara y ¿Skull E? Es la peor parodia de la leyenda de zelda: Mejoras Mask que he visto en mi vida"- Dijo Noah esperando a que algo mas pasara, pero sin darse cuenta, fue golpeado varias veces por dos destellos, uno blanco y uno negro.

-"Cállate imbécil"- Dijo la luz blanca, Noah la miro mas fijamente, era Courtney con unas alas en su espalda y unas simples prendas que eran un top y una mini-falda blanca.

-"Muestra mas respeto"- Dijo el destello negro, Noah lo miro mas fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era Gwen igualmente vestida como Courtney solo que de color negro.

-"Bien, lo único que me faltaba Tinkerbell versión prostituta y su hermana que parece salida de un reclusorio publico"- Dijo Noah mientras agitaba sus manos intentando alejar a las dos hadas.

-"Bien hecho Courtney y Gwen, ahora venir para acá, nos largamos, eh"- Dijo Skull E, mientras junto a sus hadas amigas comenzó a alejarse, dejando solo a Noah.

-"Muy bien, no me digas, ¿Quieres que los persiga? Al menos me puedes dar algo para defenderme"- Pregunto Noah, al instante encima de el cayo de cielo el arma mas temible de todo el mundo…una sartén.

-"Eso es todo…una #$%#$% sartén"- Dijo Noah bastante molesto

Así es, es que acaso nunca jugaste Conker Bad Fur Day…ahora avanza o te devuelvo a la habitación con Owen…Noah comenzó a perseguir al Skull E, en su camino vio algunos arbustos y rebuscando en ellas encontró varias rupias, ya después de saquear y golpear inocentes plantas, llego a lo que parecía una especie de entrada en un árbol.

-"Ya he visto esto, he jugado el Legend of Zelda: Mejoras Mask con un 100%, se lo que me espera metiéndome en ese tronco, de una vez te lo digo, no pienso entrar hay"- Dijo Noah cruzándose de brazos.

Owen en T-A-N-G-A

-"Bien…porque la vida de odia"- Dijo Noah brincando dentro del hueco en el árbol, cayendo a gran velocidad y gritando como una niña asustada.

-"Yo no grito como niña asustada"- Dijo Noah mientras varios relojes de colores diferentes comenzaron a aparecer en la oscuridad rodeándolo, eran relojes, mascaras, escudos y objetos variados, al final del viaje drogadicto que al parecer tuvo Noah, aterrizo en una extraña flor rosa.

-"Y ahora viene la parte fea"- Susurro Noah mientras mas adelante se encontraba Skull E, flotando plácidamente mientras Courtney y Gwen estaban observando.

-"Vaya el chico tiene agallas para venir hasta aquí, ¿En serio parece que vienes a derrotarme con esa sartén? Idiota tengo un gran poder en mi y ahora déjame te lo muestro, Eh"- Dijo Skull E mientras la mascara de este comenzaba a brillar.

-"No…no…no quiero transformare en un…"- Decía Noah inconsciente cayendo al suelo con un gran dolor, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

La escena cambio a un lugar oscuro, Noah estaba mirando a su alrededor y vio como varios Deku Scrub que eran monstruos parecido a plantas comenzaron a rodearlo.

-"Hay que comérnoslo"- Dijo uno.

-"Yo digo que lo encerremos y que se pudra"- Dijo otro.

-"Mejor pongámosle a escuchar a Justin Bieber"- Dijo otro.

-"_**¡NO! **_…Le haremos ver… _**¡BARNIE!**_"- Dijo otro, con este comentario Noah comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

-"_**¡NI LOCO ME HARAN VER ESA PORQUERIA!**_"- Dijo Noah mientras detrás de él, lo venia persiguiendo lo peor que podía pasarle.

-"Ven Noah, no soy tan malo como parezco, solo quiero darte un abrazo, cantar y chuparte el alma"- Dijo un Barnie de tamaño colosal persiguiendo a Noah con ganas de abrazarlo...y comerle el alma

-"_**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"- Grito Noah con gran temor siendo alcanzado por el gigante dinosaurio morado y sintiendo como era aplastado como un insecto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, como dije la comedia no es mi fuerte, pero con intentarlo no pasa nada malo, les seré sincero esta historia iba a ser mas seria y Courtney seria la protagonista, ya que durante el final de Drama Total Gira Mundial ella quería de alguna forma redimirse de lo que se convirtió y terminaría en Termina para intentarlo y salvarlo, pero al ultimo momento me decidí a una comedia y hacer sufrir a Noah, para divertirlos y divertirme, sobre la de Courtney haré una historia tal vez la lleve a Silent Hill, la mansión de Resident Evil o el lugar de Fatal Frame, espero que me sigan leyendo, mañana actualizo esto, el sábado y domingo actualizo The Punk and the Key, hasta luego.

P.D.: Un comentario no cuesta nada, me ayudan a motivarme, se los agradeceria.


End file.
